


Asleep

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, couples, sleeping, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Asleep

Finn gazes at Rey's back, she lays on her side facing the windows with her knees tucked into her chest and her head ducked down. She's asleep, she had just fallen. Finn knows because her snores are soft, hidden with heavy sighs. He watches her as he lays on his side, pitying her conservative position. After everything that's happened she's still restricting herself from freedom in sleep. Holding herself as if someone is going to come and take her away at any moment. He knows that she knows she's no longer on Jakku and it isn't like that here on Ajan Kloss, but she can't help sleeping like that. It's what she's used to. However when she does fall into a much deeper doze she becomes more comfortable with sleeping next to him. That's how he found out she is a wild sleeper, her arms and legs always end up slapping him while he tries to sleep. She does this thing where she throws her arm over his chest and plays with his earlobe naturally in her sleep. It amuses Finn very much because it's a side of her she's ashamed to show.

He pulls a blanket over her and wiggles himself closer to her. He kisses the back of her neck and wraps his arm around her as he nuzzles himself into the space between her neck and shoulder. Her dark brown curls tickle his face eyelids when he closes his eyes to rest. Suddenly he feels her hand grab his arm in comfort as she leans back into him with a smile.

What Finn doesn't know is when he falls asleep he's just as bad. It takes him a long time, he has a lot on his mind and it keeps him up for a while. But when he sleeps he doesn't move. He stays stiff on his back in one spot until he wakes up. Rey assumes that's what he was raised to do in the First Order, she's surprised that he gets sleep at all. But when he is she rest her head on his chest and listens to the beat of his heart. It puts her to sleep whenever she wakes up from a nightmare and doesn't want to disturb him. She sometimes traces a circle on his chest her plays with his fingers until she can fall back asleep. She gets jealous of how calm he is. She knows he has trouble sleeping but he always seems to look so peaceful. Then again it looks better than how it feels. He snores too, not as aggressive as Rey though. Nothing can top her sonic boom snores.

When they're both asleep, the walls shake and the floor rumbles at the sound waves of their deep snores fill the room. Rey is usually on top of Finn, her hair covering his face with her head tucked into his armpit. His hand is on the small of her back whole drool falls from the corner of his mouth. Despite their sleeping conditions they can somehow power through it with the others company. It's sweet and adorable until there is a pounding in their bedroom door that wakes them up. 

Alarmed, Rey calls her lightsaber to her hand as she gets herself off Finn. He holds his hand out telling her to wait so they. An get a sense of who it is. When they figure it out, she puts the saber down as he gets up to open the door.

"Hi Poe." Finn sighs. "What is it?"

"You guys know other people sleep here too right? Because all I can hear is you and you." He points to each of them angrily.

"What're you talking about?" He asks.

"Your snores! The whole galaxy can hear you!"

"I don't snore." Rey assures crossing her arms assertively.

"Uh - yeah you do."

"Do not!" She argues.

"Yeah you do and it's loud." Finn snorts scratching his ear. 

"So loud." Poe adds. "I can hear it in my dreams and that says a lot."

"Whatever." She scoffs still not believing them even though she knows it's true. 

Finn turns back to Poe. "We'll keep it down." He promises.

"You guys do this every night."

"Well I'm sorry I can't control what I do in my sleep just like you can't control how you talk in your sleep."

"Hey!" He pauses to look at Rey then leans closer to him. "I told you that in private."

"I'm sorry okay? Can we go back to sleep now."

"Fine. But if I hear another sound I'm coming back."

"Yeah yeah." Finn closes the door as he wishes him goodnight and then returns back to bed with Rey. This time however, she doesn't curl up into a ball and face the other way. She cuddles up against him, laying her head on his chest as if he were asleep. They sigh once they're comfortable, then she asks,

"Do I really snore that loud?"

"Yeah." He chuckles. "It's cute though."

She looks up at him adoringly with those puppy dog eyes. "Really?"

"To me at least." He shrugs knowing Poe would disagree with that. He moves a strand out of her face and kisses her forehead. "You know.."

"I know." She smiles. "I love you too."


End file.
